Guppy Gibson
' 'Guppy Gibson''' is Gibby's little brother. His first appearance was in iPsycho (although he first makes a cameo in the credits of iSpeed Date as a 5-year old Gibby who likes cheese). He is portrayed by Noah Munck's real life little brother, Ethan Munck.''' Guppy seems to have similar tendencies to his brother, he likes taking his shirt off, and gets confused sometimes. Throughout the episode IPsycho, his main words were "Happy Birthday" to Gibby (after Carly, Freddie and Sam sent an S.O.S. message under the guise of being a "happy birthday" message) although it wasn't his birthday. This became his catchphrase in later episodes. When Nora fights Gibby, Guppy cheers him on, and helps the iCarly trio escape from Nora's basement by unlocking the door for them. Guppy looks up to his big brother and sees him as a role model. He often likes to do exactly what Gibby does, some examples are that when Gibby comes out of the tent and stretches, Guppy follows behind also stretching. Guppy also like to take off his shirt like Gibby does. He made a brief cameo in iSell Penny-Tees, eating the handful of spaghetti that Sam blew her nose into. He appeared in iDo, when Gibby was on a bike ride, Guppy was in a wagon attached to Gibby's bike. When Gibby saw a $5 bill, Guppy stares at him. He even keeps saying "Happy Birthday" to him. Gibby asks him if it was his catchphrase. He also takes a keen interest in a girl that is passing by and he took a picture on it. It's hinted that Guppy may have a small crush on Sam. On the iCarly website in a video called "An iNterview with Guppy:Making Sandwiches" Sam asks Guppy who he would want to marry. He then replied with singing to her "You, you, you, my love." On another video called "Interview with Guppy: Colorful Candy" Sam asks him three things he thinks is beautiful. He answered with, "Um, Sam, and flowers, and strawberries, and fruits." Guppy's older brother Gibby also had a crush on Sam for a while. He has a cell phone as proved in iDo when he took a picture of a young girl walking by, and when he calls his mom. Guppy returns in iStart a Fanwar, and he is in the scene where he is in their car while Gibby and his Grandfather were trying to order soup. He kept saying "French Fries!!", singing old campfire songs, saying "My shorts are too tight!", and saying "I'm hearing the voices!!". Gibby is very annoyed by this. Guppy often appears on iCarly.com, doing random things. Once he ate Spencer's hair. He often laughs at Gibby's misfortune, such as the time in iDo when he didn't get the money from the tree. He also appears in the credits of iSam's Mom, sitting with Spencer and eating spaghetti. Trivia *Guppy has his own phone as shown in iDo. Family *Charlotte Gibson (mother) *Mr. Gibson *Charles Cornelius Gibson (brother) *Sabrina (cousin) *Grandfather Gibson (paternal grandfather) *Grandmother Gibson (paternal grandmother) Photos of Guppy Gibson, Guppy Gibson, Guppy Gibson, Guppy Children Category:Characters with siblings Category:Minor Males